A New Perspective
by icyicy001
Summary: After a supposed "car accident" the NCIS gang is force to care for four kids. But when they insist their parents death was a murder, things get a little sticky. My first Fan Fiction. Check it out?
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into work, dropping his stuff by his desk. Ziva glanced up at him, and smiled. He looked half dead.

"Tough night, Tony?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Uh, yeah! My online date kept me out until four!" he complained, falling into his chair. "I'm so tired." He added, as he pulled a hair brush out from under his desk. Slowly he began to comb through his hair, looking at the computer screen as a reflection. When he was finished, he smiled, satisfied. McGee was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen as usual. Tony rolled his eyes, and threw a paper ball at him.

"So what's your excuse, McProbie?" he asked. McGee looked up to answer, but stopped short, his mouth hanging open. Tony stared at him for a minute, and then looked up. Gibbs was coming in. Tony was unsure why this surprised McGee so much when he saw who was behind him.

. There were four kids trailing behind him. Ziva, Tony and McGee all stared at them. There were three boys, and a girl. The oldest was a young man, about nineteen. He had short brown hair that was similar to Tony's in color, and spiked up in the front. His eyes were a dark brown. He wore a pair of simple jeans, as all the kids did, and a gray shirt that said "Army ROTC". The second oldest, the girl, had long light brown hair. It was strait until the ends where it curled up, and it was up in a pony tail. Her eyes were also a dark brown, and she looked about thirteen. She also wore a pair of jeans, and a black jacket that said "Eagles" on her shoulder, and had a printed eagle on it. The last two boys were identical. Both their hair was a sandy-blond color, and they clung to the older two. They looked to be about five-years-old. They wore jeans, and both worse sweatshirts that read "University of Cincinnati". The girl glared at the team, and the two little kids hid behind the older ones. The oldest had a calm expression. Gibbs glanced at all three of the team members.

"They're not aliens." He stated calmly. Tony was the first to recover.

"Okay…but who are they, Boss?" he asked. Gibbs looked the kids over again.

"They are the kids of Petty Officers Daniel and Charlotte Emery." He said. Tony glanced at Ziva.

"Do we know them?" Ziva asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"You don't. They were killed yesterday in a car accident. Ducky and I went to check it out." He explained. Tony was still confused.

"So why are they here?" he asked. The girl glared at him from across the room.

"Because our parents were murdered." She stated, coldly. Tony looked at Gibbs, questioningly. He shrugged.

"We're supposed to look into it." He said, glancing up. The team looked up, and spotted Vance near the stairs. He nodded, and turned to go back to his office. McGee caught Tony's eye, and shrugged. Gibbs headed toward the elevator. Tony glanced at the kids. For the first time, the oldest spoke.

"I'm Josh. She's Jamie and this is Peter and Kenny." He said, pointing to each kid as he said their names.

"Hello. So, Jamie, why do you think your parents were murdered?" Ziva asked. Jamie turned her icy stare on Ziva.

"Because it wasn't an accident. We were shot at, which you would know if they hadn't set the car on fire." She snapped, turning away. Josh sighed.

"We _think _we were shot at. Before we could get a good look, we had to get out of the car. Our parents were already dead. We just managed to get Peter and Kenny out." He explained, with a pointed glare at his sister. Jamie returned the glared.

"Why would anyone be shooting at your parents?" McGee asked, trying to avoid Jamie's gaze.

"They were both high ranking officers. My mother had been and Iraq and my father to Afghanistan in the past five years. They made a few enemies." She pointed out, catching his eye for a moment. For the first time, Tony noticed Jamie had a backpack on. Gibbs came walking back into the bullpen. He walked up the stairs to the director's office. Vance glanced up as he entered.

"You introduced them?" he asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Where do we take them now?" Gibbs didn't imagine the kids would do well with social securities.

"Take them to the safe house in the south east. I want two agents there at all times." Vance said him away. Gibbs nodded, and headed back down to the bullpen. He beckoned for the team to come. They did.

"Director wants us to take them to a safe house. Two agents are to be there at all times. Tony, you and Ziva have the first shift." He said.

"Well, Boss, I think I would be a lot more help here. I'm not great with kids, you know?" Tony said. This got him a glare and a head-slap from Gibbs. "But I'll manage." He added, rubbing the back of his head.

The kids got their backpacks containing clothes and other essential needs from Gibbs' car. Then, they all got into Tony's car. It was a tight squeeze, but Peter sat on Josh's lap and they all managed to get in. The ride was in silence. Every few minutes Ziva and Tony would exchange a glance, but they never said a word. As they got closer to the house, Tony glanced out his window. There was a car next to them…it had been with them for the past ten miles. He noted that it was a black SUV. He couldn't read the license plate though. He threw a glance at Ziva. She had noticed too. She put her hand on her gun, with a questioning look at Tony. He shook his head. The SUV continued to follow them. First, it just stayed on the left side for a while, but then it dropped back and pulled up on the right. Tony pulled away, but the SUV followed. They were nearing the safety house. They had to get rid of this guy soon. Tony looked over again, and gasped in horror. There was a gun sticking out the window, not aimed at him, but at the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks to you five people who have reviewed! :D I really appreciate it! So, review, but not just praise! Suggestions, praise, questions, concerns, and ever criticism! (As long as it's not just "This story sucks" leave me a note on how to make it better). **

Jamie was the first to notice.

"Get down!" she screamed, grabbing Kenny and thrusting him to the floor. Josh looked pulled the seat belt off of Peter, and pushed him to the floor, following him, but a second too late. A bullet shattered the window. Josh let out a sharp cry of pain as the bullet lodged itself in his arm. Tony ducked his head, trying to drive without looking, and Ziva whipped out her gun. She shot four bullets into the SUV. The glass shattered, and she saw the passenger fall to the floor. The driver was wearing a ski mask, and when his gun-man went down he sped up, leaving the NCIS agents and kids behind. When he was sure it was safe, Tony pulled over. He got out, and pulled open the back. Josh was holding his upper arm tightly while blood flowed in-between his finger, but other than that that kids were unharmed. Jamie fixed Tony with an "I-told-you-so" look. He ignored it.

"Ziva, there's a first-aid kit in the glove compartment." He called, and Ziva nodded. She returned a minute later with the kit. Tony pulled out some pain pills, and gauze. He gave Josh the pills, and began to work on his arm. After ten minutes of wrapping his arm and putting pressure on it, the bleeding finally stopped. Tony pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Hi Boss, we were on our way to the safe house, and we were shot at."

"By who, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from the other end of the phone, very surprised.

"We don't know, but they weren't shooting at us. They were shooting at the kids." He added, waiting for Gibbs to explode.

"At the kids? Did they meet their mark? Where are you?" Gibbs' demanded.

"Well…we're on the side of the highway. They hit Josh, but just in the arm. Still want us to go to the safe house?" he asked.

"Yeah…Me and McGee will meet you there soon." He said, hanging up. Tony nodded, and shut the phone.

"Come on, we're still going to the safe house." He said. Ziva plucked the keys from his hand.

"I'll drive." She said. Tony groaned.

"Buckle up." He said, as everyone got back into the car.

The safe house was very dusty as they entered. Tony let out a sigh of relief. Though he hated it when Ziva drove, they had gotten there quickly and safely. Peter and Kenny came running into the house, laughing. They had enjoyed the ride. Jamie followed, with Josh in the back. Ziva told Josh to go lay down in the back bedroom, and he didn't argue. His face was pale, he had lost some blood. This particular safe house held three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The kids agreed that the twins would sleep in one room, with Jamie and Josh in the other. Jamie insisted that she take the sleeping bag they had stored in the closet.

After about half an hour of watching T.V. Gibbs and McGee showed up with dinner. Gibbs placed the bag on the table, and Kenny took out two burgers. He handed one to Peter, and they sat down. Jamie grabbed a sandwich, and headed back to the bedroom she shared with Josh. Gibbs followed her. He watched from the doorway as she gently prodded her brother. Josh stirred, and then sat up. He blinked a few times and looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked. Josh chuckled and shook his head.

"No. How are you guys?" he asked. Jamie shrugged.

"You know…Getting by." She said. She handed him the sandwich, and glanced at his arm. He caught her stare.

"I'm fine." He whispered. Jamie shook her head.

"No, you're not. If we don't get the bullet out, it get infected." She whispered. Gibbs could barely catch their voices. Josh nodded. Jamie bit her lip.

"They should have taken us to the hospital right away." She said.

"Do they know?" he asked her. Jamie shook her head after a moment's pause. "Why not?" he asked, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Because, I don't trust them, they still don't believe our parents were murdered!" she hissed, furiously. Josh shook his head.

"That's not a good reason. Then…you do it. Tonight." He suggested, hoping she would refuse. Jamie looked unsure.

"I'm afraid." She whispered.

"The twins won't do it." Josh pointed out.

"I wouldn't let them!" Jamie threw back, raising her voice a little. "Fine, I'll do it." she snapped. Gibbs shook his head, and entered the room. Jamie whipped around, her moth agape. As soon as she recognized Gibbs, she turned hostile.

"You were _spying _on us?" she demanded, clenching her fists. Gibbs, keeping in calm demeanor as usual, nodded.

"Not spying really, looking in." he said. "You were going to try to remove a bullet from his arm? You know that could damage the muscle beyond repair?" Jamie flinched and hung her head.

"Of course I know that." She snapped, looking away. She looked up again, her face held the stubborn look that Josh had come to dread. "What else was I supposed to do? It would have gotten infected if we hadn't, and if it didn't the muscle would grow around it! It would be in there forever!" she snapped, her eyes blazing with furry.

"You were supposed to trust us." Gibbs snapped back. Tony and Ziva were at the door now, watching with amazement. Not so much at what the kids had been planning, but that the girl could stand up to Gibbs. Peter and Kenny also watched their eyes wide. The room was in a stony silence, Jamie's and Gibbs' eyes locked. Jamie was the first to look away.

"Then help him." She snapped, pushing past Tony and Ziva and into the den. Gibbs glanced up.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Josh's hand to help him out of bed.

On the way to the hospital, Gibbs rode with Jamie. He kept glancing at her, and she ignored it as best she could. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" she snapped, her voice as stony and…lonely as ever.

"Why don't you trust my team?" he asked. "They haven't done anything." He added, knowingly. Jamie snorted.

"It's not just them." She said, looking out the window. Gibbs smiled, and shook his head.

"Who is it?" he asked. Jamie glanced at him, narrowing her eyes.

"People. Just…people in general." She said, with a sigh. Gibbs laughed. "What?!" Jamie snarled.

"You don't trust anyone?" he asked. Jamie thought about this.

"No, I trust people. Not _many _people, but I do trust people. Like…my brothers. And…" she stopped, looking away again. Gibbs looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I trusted my parents…" she said, though her voice was steady, Gibbs knew tears were sliding down her face. He looked at her for a long time, the placed one hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to get your brother healed." He tried to reassure. Jamie brushed away the tears, angrily.

"And then what?! You leave our parents murder in a cold case file somewhere, and never look at it again?" she snapped, glaring at him. They were in the parking lot now. Gibbs stared at Jamie, evenly. Both got out of the car, but their gazes stayed on each other. They began to walk into the hospital.

"You help us, do everything we ask, and trust us. We'll help you, and figure out you're parent's case." He said. Jamie pondered this. Slowly, she nodded.

"Okay." She said. "We'll cooperate, but you have to really investigate! I mean _really _investigate." She said, holding out her hand. Gibbs nodded, grabbing hand, and pulling her into an embrace. At first, Jamie resisted, but then relaxed.

"I know you miss them." He whispered. "I know how you feel."

"How?" she asked, fighting back tears again. Gibbs pulled away, and just looked at her. From the hurt look in his eyes, Jamie could tell this was real sympathy. He did know how she felt. But…how?


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! :D You know I love them, so keep reviewing! I'm sorry that I've been away. This next chapter I've been writing on and off for about a week, (Science fair! I hate it!) so I hope you enjoy it. Kinda going out on a limb…review!

Everyone waited anxiously as the doctors tried feverishly to remove the bullet. The twins had long since fallen asleep when the doctor came out. It had been over three hours since they had brought Josh to the hospital. Jamie leaped to her feet, and was about to lung for the doctor when Gibbs graded her by the shoulder. She glanced back and he gave her a calming look. Gibbs made the team, and Jamie, wait while he talked to the doctor. Jamie paced, her eye fixated on the floor. Tony stood, and turned her toward him, gripping her shoulders. She stared at him for a moment; alarmed as if her thoughts had momentarily taken her else where, when she turned her face back to the mask she held so often.

"What?" she asked her tone flat.

"He's fine." Tony tried to assure in the calmest voice he could muster. He thought he had done a pretty good job, but obviously Jamie didn't.

"I'm not a five year old, Tony! I know these things don't always have happy endings! The good guys don't always live, and the bad guys aren't always caught." She snapped, twisting out of his grip. She stalked down the hall. Tony barely caught the words

"Vending machine" before she was gone. Ziva silently got to her feet, following Jamie down the hall. She found Jamie, resting her head against the vending ma chine her back to Ziva. She heard Jamie sigh.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she ask, exasperated.

"I could." Ziva replied, and Jamie looked up. She had thought it was Tony coming to retrieve her, or worse yet, apologize. She turned so she was leaning against the machine, and staring at Ziva.

"I suppose you're here to tell me that everything is going to be okay…? Well, don't waste your breath." She said harshly, thought Ziva could tell she was hiding the aching pain that gnaws at your insides when you lose a loved one. Ziva shook her head.

"No, I was coming to tell you a story. If, that is okay with you." Jamie sighed, and sat with her back to the wall. Ziva followed, sitting next to her.

"Alright, let's hear it." she said. Ziva half smiled.

"Well, it is a story…mostly about me. With Tony and Gibbs and a little of McGee." She began to explain her life story. How her mother and sister had died at a young age. How she had been sent to NCIS and her brother had died, but she did not tell how. How she had grown close to the NCIS team, and they had become family. And then how Tony had killed her boyfriend, Michael Rivken, and she had left for Israel again. "I was not happy with Tony…they came with me, but in the end I decided to stay." She said. Jamie had been silent the whole time.

"What next? How did you get back here?" she asked. Ziva bit her lip. This was the part she didn't like.

"Well…I did not trust Tony…and when he left, I thought I would not have to see him again. But then…my father sent me on a mission to Somalia. I was…captured, and Tony came to rescue me…" she trailed off. Jamie nodded.

"So you came back? You were part of the team again? All forgiven?" Ziva could tell Jamie didn't believe this. She shook her head.

"No…it was different. Gibbs and McGee were the same. So were Ducky, and Abby; you have not met her yet, you will. I think you will like her. But Tony was not. He still is not." she shrugged. "I can not figure out why." She finished. Suddenly, Jamie was on her feet. Ziva glanced up to see Gibbs in the door way. He stared at them for a moment, and then nodded to Jaime's unspoken question. Relief flooded her eyes, and she rushed to her brother's room. Ziva got up, but Gibbs stopped her as she tried to walk by.

"What did you tell her?" he asked his voice quiet. She shrugged.

"A story." And pulled away from him.

**I know it was short, and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy this week. I'll post more later, and in less than a week this time! ^^ Review, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I'm really really sorry for the long wait on chapters! ^^ I know I said I'd post in less than a week, and it's been like, 3 months but school was tough 'til the end, and now I've got a long summer ahead of me, but lets hope I have some time to write! (But maybe I have a better plot line, now that I've taken some time to think!)**

Jamie twisted and turned under the heavy blankets. After returning to the safe house at 2:30, she had insisted on taking the couch while Josh got the bedroom to himself. The wool blanket on top of her was heavy and thick. She rolled over to her side, and settled. She was staring down the long hallway. For almost the first time, it hit her. Her parents were gone. She would never see them again. They wouldn't be here to comfort her or the make it all better. She sniffled a little. It hurt. She wished she hadn't looked at it like that.

A noise woke Tony. He wasn't quite sure why. It was very quiet and muffled. He pulled himself from the bed, pulling on his jeans and grabbing his gun. Slowly he made his way down the hallway. He glanced in all the rooms. Kenny and Peter were sprawled out on the bed they shared, just as little boys usually were. Josh was cradling his injured arm. Ziva, in their own room, was curled in a tight ball on a recliner. She had refused to share the bed with Tony, especially with the kids around. Finally he made his way to the den. Jamie was asleep on the couch. No…not asleep. She was awake and…sobbing? Yes…she was trembling as each sob racked her body. He let his gun fall by his side. He watched silently as this continued for several minutes. Finally she stopped and lay still. After several more minutes, he walked quietly into the den. Obviously he hadn't guessed right, and she wasn't asleep. She sat bolt right up in bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What?" she snapped. She saw the gun in his hand, and silently, got up. "What's wrong? Is someone here?" she asked in a whisper, though her voice hadn't lost hostile tone. Tony shook his head.

"I heard…something but it was nothing." He assured. Ziva came out of the hallway, her gun drawn. Jamie and Tony both looked at her. Tony shook his head. She nodded, and put the gun away. Then Ziva seemed to take in Jamie's puffy eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, thought about it for a moment, then closed her mouth with a shake of her head.

"I am going back to bed. I will see you in the morning." She turned briskly and left the room. Jamie watched her go then stared at Tony. He shrugged. Jamie turned around to see the clock. It read _4:30 AM. _She sighed, and glanced at Tony again. He watched her climb back under the covers, and turn away from him. After that he turned on his heal and headed back to the bed room. When he opened the door, Ziva's eyes were locked on him. That scared him a bit.

"What?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"She was crying? Why? Was she hurt?" Ziva asked. Tony shook his head and sighed.

"They're called emotions, Ziva. It means to feel sad or angry." He said slowly. She hissed.

"I know what emotions are! Just because she misses her parents? I don't miss my father one bit." She spat out the last part like a bitter taste in her mouth. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is a fourteen year old, Ziva. She wasn't trained to show no emotions, and her parents didn't betray her. I think the situations are a bit different." He said, and lay back down in bed. Ziva shook her head, and curled up in the chair again.

The next morning, there was more trouble.

"No, you have to stay here! There's a reason it's called a 'safe house'." Tony insisted.

"Yeah, since we were so safe on the way here! I mean, you know, before my brother was shot. We want to come with you." Jamie snapped. Ziva had been hearing the argument all morning. Jamie insisted on coming into the office with them, but Tony had a point. This was their safe house, and they need to stay here. Then again, Jamie also had a point.

"But I'm telling you, Josh can rest here, and relax while we work!" Tony almost screamed.

"And I'm telling _you _that we'll be safer at NCIS, and I can make sure you're doing it right." Jamie shot back.

"How would you know how to do it right? How many murder investigations have you worked? Oh yeah, zero!" Tony did scream this time. Jamie wore a stubborn look that said that even if Tony got his way, this would be a disaster.

"Fine, let's call Gibbs and see what he thinks." She smirked. Tony sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, you can come! But if Gibbs gets pissed, it's your fault." Jamie paused, and then shrugged.

"I can live with that." She said. Peter jumped up.

"We get to go back? Yay!" His cries or joy were echoed by Kenny. Josh stood up.

"Well then I'm coming too. I guess I'm responsible for you guys now." He said, though he flinched when he did. Tony felt sorry for him. He couldn't imagine being responsible for three kids, two of them five, at that age.

So, in less than an hour, all six people were piled into the small car and racing toward NCIS. Tony knew Gibbs would be mad at them. Mostly him and Ziva. Why couldn't he stand up to a fourteen year old? Because he felt sympathy? No. Maybe he felt bad for her, but she wasn't exactly the kind of girl you say "Awww how cute" to. She was more of a "Wow…don't want to cross her path if I can help it" kind of girl. Soon they arrived at NCIS. As they waited for their floor in the elevator, Tony couldn't help but notice that every other floor Jamie would glance at Josh. Again, Tony noticed Jamie had a back pack with her. He shrugged. Oh well. When they entered the bullpen, Tony took Gibbs' look of surprise as a bad thing. He crooked a finger at the two of them. They walked over to his desk.

"Was I not clear in the emergency room when I said they were to stay at the safe house?" he demanded, his icy blue eyes burning. Tony pointed to Jamie.

"She made me do it, boss!" he defended.

"He's right. I did." Jamie said. Gibbs glared at her.

"I thought you were going to cooperate." He said. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I going to let you guys treat us like two year olds!" she said. Gibbs sighed.

"Fine. Just stay out of the way." He said. Just then, his phone rang. It was Abby.

"Hola Gibbs." She said.

"What is it Abs?" he asked.

"Got those background checks you asked for." She said.

"On my way." He said. Tony followed him as he walked briskly to the elevator.

When they arrived in Abby's lab, as always, music was blasting. Music that Gibbs called noise and Abby called the classics. She smiled.  
"Hello Gibbs. Ooh, Tony! Bad night?" she asked. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, kinda." He muttered.

"Abs, today please." He said.

"Right, so Petty Officers Daniel and Charlotte Emery. Pretty normal people. They were marries for twenty seven years, both in the Marine Corps, the girl served two terms in Iraq, and one in Afghanistan, the guy one in each…pretty normal. They lived in Centerville, but have a house in Ohio near Wright Patterson Air Force Base. They have five kids-"

"Five? You mean four." Tony interrupted. Abby shook her head.

"No. Five." She clicked something on her computer, and five birth certificates popped up. There were the four kids up stairs, but there was also another one. A girl. She was the oldest, four years older than Josh. She was also a marine.

"MIA? They have a missing sister? Where did she go missing?" Tony asked. Abby typed a few things in a search.

"Iraq. She went missing in combat." She said. Even Gibbs was surprised. Jamie, Josh, Peter and Kenny had an older sister.


End file.
